mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Jacqui Briggs
Jacqueline Sonya "Jacqui" Briggs is a character in the Mortal Kombat universe, who made her first appearance in the ''Mortal Kombat X'' comic series and her playable debut in ''Mortal Kombat X''.'' About Jacqui A close friend to Cassie Cage, Jacqui Briggs is the daughter of Jackson Briggs and Vera Briggs. After Jax was resurrected from being one of Quan Chi's slaves during the Netherrealm War, he became overly protective of Jacqui and wanted her to live a normal life. At some point, Jacqui became a professional kickboxer and eventually competed in the Junior Olympics and enlisted in a training camp. Despite her father not approving her decision to join the Special Forces, Jacqui sees it as her duty to protect Earthrealm and to avenge her father from the suffering he endured from Quan Chi and Ermac (who ripped off Jax's arms during the Outworld tournament). Jacqui enjoys the time she spends with Cassie, but was often annoyed by her friend's lack of hindsight in their youth and is often the voice of reason when the two get into predicaments. During missions, Jacqui becomes very serious and supports Cassie’s leadership. Jacqui is very protective of her family, but is easily annoyed whenever her father’s history of being Quan Chi's slave is brought up, as shown when Kung Jin continues to do so. Most recently, she has become romantically involved with Takeda Takahashi, Kenshi’s son and Scorpion’s apprentice. In ''Mortal Kombat X she is a Specialist and is promoted to Sergeant by the time of Mortal Kombat 11. In addition to this, it is revealed that Jacqui and Takeda are engaged, through dialogue intros with Scorpion. Appearance Jacqui is a slender woman. She has brown eyes and shoulder length brown hair which she keeps in cornrows in a small ponytail. Her civilian attire as depicted in the comic consist of a white t-shirt with black pants or purple shorts. In the game, Jacqui wears full military camouflage under standard body armor with the Special Forces insignia on it, and a utility belt around her waist. Knee pads line her knees and she wears mechanical powered gauntlets on both her arms, reminiscent of her father's mechanical arms. In Mortal Kombat 11, Jacqui dons a hybrid of her military and kickboxer appearance, now sporting dreadlocks that reaches her neck, wears a green short sleeved shirt under a full suit of white armor with arm pads and a gray five fingers shoes. She still kept her mechanical powered gauntlets from the previous game in which can be customized. Combat characteristics Jacqui is a trained Junior grade Olympic boxer, able to go toe-to-toe with Cassie and knock a grown man unconscious with her bare hands. Her fighting skills were further developed through Special Forces training. She uses a pair of electronic gauntlets that greatly enhance her physical strength and can fire plasma energy, shotgun rounds, or machine gun rounds and rockets, depending on her variation. Signature Moves *'Air Ground Smash:' Jacqui jumps in the air and comes back down with a double-fisted ground pound that shakes the arena. Can be cancelled into Air Fake Out. In the High Tech variation, performing this with the Gauntlet Spark buff active will also power up the Smash, turning it into a plasma explosion. (MKX, MK11) **The enhanced version is called Air Ground Tremor and does more damage. *'Forces Rush:' Jacqui charges at her opponent, punches them, then whirls on passing them and blasting them with her gauntlets. (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Forces Charge, which does more damage and has armor. *'Bionic Dash:' Jacqui dashes forward and uppercuts her opponent. In MK11 she instead leaps forward at high speed with a superman punch. (MKX, MK11) **The enhanced version is called Bionic Blast and has Jacqui grab her opponent and turn them around, then grabs the back of their head and fires her gauntlets into the back of their skull. It also has armor. **In MK11, if this move connects at maximum possible range, the attack is turned into a Krushing Blow, with Jacqui's fist shattering the opponent's facial bones, dealing over double the original damage. *'Gauntlet Strike:' Jacqui punches her opponent in the stomach then follows up with a four-hit combo that ends with her kicking them away. (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Gauntlet Flurry and has the same start-up but ends with Jacqui firing both of her gauntlets at her opponent, also having armor. *'Tech Shield:' Jacqui clashes her gauntlets to absorb a projectile attack. Unlike other projectile absorbing specials in the game, this won't replenish some of her health. (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Advance Tech and has Jacqui reflect the projectile back at the opponent. *'Single Barrel:' Jacqui fires off a single shotgun round from her gauntlet at her opponent. (MKX - Shotgun Variation) **The enhanced version is called Double Barrel and has Jacqui follow up with a crouching low shot after the first. *'Low Blow:' Jacqui fires a single shotgun blast at a low angle at her opponent's feet. This also creates a dust cloud that stuns them if they're too far to be directly hit by the shot. In MK11, this move is known as Shrapnel Shot. (MKX - Shotgun Variation, MK11) **The enhanced version is called Low Blast and does increased damage with wider range. **In MK11, amplifying the move has Jacqui fire a second shot in the straight direction. *'Hand Cannon:' Jacqui unleashes a short burst of rapid fire machine gun rounds from her gauntlet. (MKX - Full Auto Variation) **This attack can be enhanced if it hits, which has her fire off two rockets at the end of the barrage. *'Low Rocket:' Jacqui fires a rocket at a low angle at her opponent's feet. This move is known as Prototype Rocket in MK11. (MKX - Full Auto Variation, MK11- Equip Ability) **The enhanced version is called Rocket Crater and does more damage while knocking her opponent into the air. After the rocket hits the ground, its explosion can also be delayed. **In MK11, amplifying the move has Jacqui fire a second rocket in the straight direction. *'Up Rocket:' Jacqui fires two spinning rockets at a high angle. This move is known as Up Prototype Rocket in MK11. (MKX - Full Auto Variation, MK11- Equip Ability) **The enhanced version is called Rocket Power and has the second rocket explode after the first one for additional damage. **In MK11, amplifying the move has Jacqui fire a second rocket in the straight direction. *'Gauntlet Spark:' Jacqui slams her gauntlets together, igniting them in an electrical current for additional damage to her punches. Whenever the gauntlets are ignited, Gauntlet Spark can be performed once again for a second level charge. (MKX - High Tech Variation) **The enhanced version is called Gauntlet Ignite and instantly covers the gauntlets in the increased charge. *'Quick Burst:' Jacqui holds her hands forward and open while charging her gauntlets with electricity before releasing a short ranged electrical charge at her opponent. Can be charged up to two additional levels. (MKX - High Tech Variation) **The enhanced version is called Plasma Burst and while losing the ability to charge, the attack now has an increased range. *'Air Shrapnel Blast:' Jacqui fires a shotgun blast straight down in the air. (MK11) * Grease Kick: Jacqui performs a series of roundhouse kicks, with the final one knocking the opponent away. Holding down the button increases the number of kicks. (MK11) **Amplifying the move has Jacqui replace the final strike with an axe kick, popping the opponent up for a juggle. *'Grenade Launcher:' Jacqui fires a plasma ball at a low angle to set the opponent or an area on fire. If the opponent steps into that area, they receive damage over time. (MK11 - Equip Ability) **Amplifying the move has Jacqui fire a second ball in a straight direction. *'Up Grenade Launcher:' Jacqui fires a plasma ball at a high angle at the opponent, setting them ablaze and dealing damage over time. (MK11 - Equip Ability) **Amplifying the move has Jacqui fire a second ball at a low angle. *'Air Grenade Launcher:' Jacqui fires a plasma ball straight down in the air, setting the opponent or an area on fire. (MK11 - Equip Ability) *'Dive Bomb:' Jacqui dives from the air at her opponent with an energy shield in front of her. (MK11 - Equip Ability) * Hyper Knee: Jacqui dashes towards the opponent and strikes them with her knee, knocking them back. (MK11 - Equip Ability) **Amplifying the move has Jacqui follow up with a Bionic Dash. **If the move is performed after an 8-hit (or more) combo, the attack is turned into a Krushing Blow, where Jacqui crushes the opponent's ribcage with her knee and damages their internal organs, dealing over double the original damage. * Lethal Clinch: Jacqui grabs her opponent and locks them in a clinch position, from which she can perform follow-ups. (MK11 - Equip Ability) ** Belly-to-Back Suplex: Jacqui grabs the opponent and suplexes them. ** Spear Knee: Jacqui knees her opponent in the gut. ** Double Spear Knee: Jacqui leaps forward and strikes the opponent with her knees twice, knocking them away. ** Spear Elbow Drop: Jacqui hops upwards and brings her elbow down on the opponent's head. ***If other follow-ups have been performed this match, this attack is turned into a Krushing Blow, where Jacqui shatters the back of the opponent's skull with her elbow, sending the opponent high in the air for a juggle. * Tech-Dome: Jacqui sets her shield generator on the ground and creates a holographic dome. If she is inside the dome, she receives less damage from the opponent's attacks. (MK11 - Equip Ability) * X-Ray Move - Chest Kavity: 'Jacqui uppercuts her opponent, stunning them. First, she delivers a barrage of punches to their ribs and chest, breaking them one by one. Second, she delivers an uppercut to the jaw, smashing it and launching them upwards. Finally, she leaps towards her falling opponent and lands a final punch to their spine, breaking it. (''MKX) * 'Fatal Blow - Wall of Justice: '''Jacqui releases a burst of energy from her gauntlets. She then throws a device that creates a wall behind her target, fires two rockets, making the opponent bounce at the wall, followed by a load of bullets, some of them bouncing at the wall and piercing the enemy again. Finally, she runs toward the adversary and delivers a powerful kick at the opponent's face, finally breaking the barrier. (''MK11) Other Throw *'''Throw: Jacqui knees her opponent's head then fires two shotgun/plasma/rocket rounds (depending on the variation) into their face. (MKX) *'Throw (Forward):' Jacqui punches the opponent in the face, throws a shield generator at their feet, blasts them in the legs by a shotgun round that knocks them down. The barrier activates, popping the opponent up, and Jacqui blasts them away with a missile. (MK11) *'Throw (Backward):' Jacqui tosses the opponent to the ground, elbows them in the back of the neck and leaps upwards, landing knee-first on their back. (MK11) ** If the throw is performed inside of the Tech-Dome, the attack is turned into a Krushing Blow, with Jacqui's knees shattering the opponent's spine, dealing over double the original damage. *'Bionic Bounce:' Jacqui activates thrusters on her legs and leaps a great distance. She can jump straight up, forward and backwards. (MK11 - Equip Ability) *'Cybernetic Override:' Jacqui gains the ability to cancel out of several of her basic attacks. (MK11 - Equip Ability) *'Robo Grappler:' After Jacqui escapes a throw, she can spend some meter to attack the opponent by breaking either their leg or their arm. (MK11 - Equip Ability) **If the leg break is performed after an arm break has been performed this match, this move turns into a Krushing Blow, where Jacqui snaps the opponent's femur, dealing over double the original damage. *'Bionic Bounce:' Jacqui uses thrusters in her leg armor to increase the height and the distance of her jump. (MK11 - Equip Ability) *'Danger Zone:' Jacqui performs two high roundhouse kicks. If the second one connects, she brings the opponent down and axe stomps on their head. (MK11) **If Jacqui connects the final hit as a Kounter or a Punish, the attack is turned into a Krushing Blow, where when Jacqui delivers the axe stomp, it shatters the entire top of the opponent's skull, dealing increased damage, and sending the opponent high in the air for a juggle. Fatalities *'Blown Out: '''Jacqui rips off the sides of the waist of the opponent. She then burrows her powered gauntlets into their sides and fires the weapons, blowing off the back of the victim's body and head. (''MKX) *'Fist Pump:' Jacqui violently grabs her opponent by the throat and breaks their neck, bringing them to their knees. She then reels her arm back and punches the victim's face with tremendous, rocket-powered force from her gauntlet. This leaves a huge hole through the opponent's head, and she slowly pulls her arm back out, leaving the victim/opponent to collapse. (MKX) *'Spider Mines:' Jacqui fires 5 bombs at the opponent, which latch onto their knee, waist, pectoral and eye sockets. She then remotely activates the explosives, blowing up a leg, part of the chest and an arm. Finally, Jacqui activates the bombs stuck onto her enemy's eyes, entirely destroying her victim's head. (MK11) *'Nothin' But Neck: '''Jacqui leaps into the air and delivers a powerful punch to the opponent's head, obliterating it. She then rockets herself backwards with two shotgun blasts that bust open a hole in the victim's torso. Turning around, Jacqui tosses her shield generator into the cavity her attacks created and activates it, bisecting the victim's decapitated corpse and leaving it to slide down the energy wall as their still-beating heart pounds against it. (''MK11) Brutalities Mortal Kombat X *'Brutality #1 - Mind Blown:' Jacqui does a Bionic Blast, punching the opponent's jaw and turning them around, and forwarding with a blast to the head from her gauntlets that leaves a hole in it. (MKX) *'Brutality #2 - Gun Show:' Jacqui delivers a Gauntlet Flurry at the opponent and ends it with a gauntlet blast that leaves a gigantic hole in their torso. (MKX) *'Brutality #3 - Shrapnel:' Jacqui fires a Low Blow into the opponent's shins, which obliterates them. (MKX - Shotgun Variation) *'Brutality #4 - Heavy Artillery:' Jacqui fires her Hand Cannon and then enhances it with her rocket launcher. The rocket then explodes on contact with her opponent, leaving them in pieces. (MKX - Full Auto Variation) *'Brutality #5 - Aftershock:' With Gauntlet Spark active, Jacqui performs an Air Ground Smash, creating a shockwave that destroys the opponent's shins. (MKX - High Tech Variation) *'Brutality #6 (Secret) - Root Kanal: '''Jacqui cuts her X-Ray short by uppercutting the opponent's head off after shattering their rib cage with multiple punches. Added in Version Update 1.07. (''MKX - Secret - Full Auto Variation) *'Brutality #7 (Secret)': Jacqui reflects any projectiles thrown at her with Advanced Tech. The projectile will then hit the opponent and mimic one of their brutalities. Added in Version Update 1.07. (For example: Cassie's "Between the Eyes" and Kung Jin's "A Little Heart") (MKX - Secret - Any variation) Mortal Kombat 11 *'The Klassic:' Jacqui performs an uppercut, decapitating the opponent with their spine still attached. This brutality is shared will every character. (MK11) ** Must not block an attack for the entirety of the final round. ** A button must be held. ** Will not trigger on Krushing Blow, if it has not been activated during the match. * Next Level Shit: Jacqui performs Bionic Dash, which knocks off the opponent's head and spine. (MK11) ** A number of Bionic Dashes must be performed. ** Will not trigger on Krushing Blow, if it has not been activated during the match. * What Happened?: Jacqui performs amplified Throw Escape, performing an arm bar which snaps off the opponent's arm. (MK11) ** What Happened? (Alternate): 'TBA (''MK11) * '''Target Destroyed: Jacqui performs Air Shrapnel Blast, '''or '''Air Grenade Launcher, '''or '''Air Prototype Rocket, which blows the opponent to bits. (MK11) ** A button must be held. * Leg Day: Jacqui performs Spear Knee and after that fires two shotgun rounds to the opponent's gut, blowing a hole in it, and head, obliterating it. (MK11) ** Must connect four Spear Knees during Lethal Clinch as a finishing move. * Splatter: Jacqui performs Up Prototype Rocket, which blows the opponent to bits. (MK11) ** A button must be held. * Did It To Yourself: Jacqui performs Danger Zone combo, but instead of smashing the opponent's head with her foot, she fakes them out and punts their head off instead. (MK11) ** An interactive object must be used. * Damn It: Jacqui performs a Throw (Forward), throwing the shield generator to the ground. As the opponent tries to pick up, the device activates a barrier, cutting off their head. (MK11) ** A button must be held. * Hitting A Wall: '''Jacqui starts to perform a '''Throw (Backward), leaving the opponent to lie on the ground. After that she shoots a grenade at the opponent's back, which explodes after a short period of time. ** A button must be held. ** Must not lose a round. * Just Kickin' It: '''Jacqui performs '''Grease Kick and keeps kicking them until their head falls off, then sends the torso flying towards the screen or away from screen (depends on Jacqui's stance) with the final kick. (MK11) **A button must be held. Quotes ''Mortal Kombat X'' *''"Asshole..." (To Kung Jin while he's talking about revenant Jax) *"I see plenty of frozen bootprints on your ass, too."'' (To Kung Jin, after the team is beaten by Sub-Zero in a training exercise) *''"You hurt him, you answer to me."'' (to Reptile before fighting him) *''"Go crawl back under your rock, Reptile." (After defeating Reptile) *"That was for you, Dad."'' (After defeating Ermac) *"No more tricks... Just a straight-up beat down. "(To Ferra/Torr) *''"Two for one. I'll take it."'' (After defeating Ferra & Torr) *''"You need to help us, Kotal Kahn!"'' (Trying to gain Outworld assistance) *''"You should've aid us."'' (After defeating Kotal Kahn) *''"Don't know about you guys, but I'm living the dream."'' (surrounded by Kotal Kahn's army) *''"He was smart enough to have Mr. Cage put this team together." (Talking with Kung Jin, Cassie, and Takeda.) ''Mortal Kombat 11 * "She bailed. Getting help, I'm sure." * "Ten more minutes? We needed to be tail-lights in five." * "Yeah. Why?" * "Follow me." * "It's gotta be the time anomaly." * "Oh I made sure he got his." * "Cassie told you that 'future you' spent time as a Revenant, yeah?" * "The experience haunted Dad. But then he -- you -- met Mom. She brought you back to life." * "She was Dad's everything." * "She died last year. Ever since, Dad's stayed on the farm. He feels safer there." * "Tarmac B." (Told Johnny the Cyber Lin Kuei's location) * "No sign yet of the mystical barrier you mentioned." * "How you feeling?" * "The things that happened to my Dad. That trauma he suffered. It's why my parents met. They fell in love while he was in recovery." * "If they don't happen, you and Mom may not meet. I may never be born." * "I hope so." * "Shang Tsung's Island!" (Upon arriving Shang Tsung's Island) * "Guess after Shang Tsung died, this place did, too." * "Nobody's home. So much for needing stealth. Should've brought the whole squad." * "Multiple contacts!" * "Two! But one of 'em's circling us real fast!" * "I'll take the speed freak." (If the player chooses her) * "We buried you in the Netherrealm. You a glutton for punishment?" * "Think that hurt?" * "You have no idea." * "I'm guessing that hurt worse." (After defeating Revenant Kabal) * "Disturb? Try ending." * "I've got Kitana's BFF." (If the player chooses her) * "I hear Past You deserves respect. But this version? Not so much." * "Pity's all I got for you." (After defeating Revenant Jade) * "Enough dancing with the dead. Raiden said this Well of Souls would be underground." * "This is Goro's Lair?" * "Remember where a Well of Souls might be?" * "I'm guessing this is it." * "It's drawing souls from the Well." * "Who are you?" * "And I should know who that is?" (Ask who Noob Saibot's really was) * "Enough of this New Era crap." (If the player chooses her) * "You're not re-writing history." * "Who's writing history now?" (After defeating Noob Saibot) * "Dad? How'd you get here?" * "Dad, your--your arms! Those look like Kronika's design. What are you doing?" * "That's not why I do this, Dad!" * "This is seriously messed up..." * "He's out, but he'll recover. How're you?" * "Ditto." * "We can't leave him. Let's get him and the crown outta here." * "I heard that." * "No deal. We know you betrayed the Elder Gods, Cetrion." * "Can we take an Elder God?" * "Only because the Cages are born with crazy magic powers." * "I'm not discussing it." * "It's not time for safety." * "It's time for action." * "Eat your heart out, Cassie Cage." (After defeating Cetrion) * "What're you doing?" (If the player chooses Jax) * "No, don't give it to her! Go!" (To Past Jax) * "Dad, how could you do this to me?" (Felt heartbroken that Present Jax gives the to Cetrion) * "This mean you're back?" (To Present Jax) Trivia Mortal Kombat X *Jacqui is the only member of her team not to possess any supernatural abilities or items. *Jacqui is one of the few characters to have a brutality that derives from her X-Ray, and not only from special moves, combos or throws. The other characters are Jason, Sonya, Tremor, Erron Black, the Predator, Leatherface, and Triborg. ** She's also one of the only characters who can interrupt her X-Ray to perform a different move, since the decapitation replaces the last hit of her X-Ray. The other characters are Jason and the Predator. * Jacqui is the first Mortal Kombat X character to have more than six Brutalities. In her case, she has seven. * One of Jacqui's combos is called "Snake Eater", a homage to the Metal Gear Solid franchise, specifically Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater. Mortal Kombat 11 * Her stance in MK11 is more akin of a kickboxer, which fits her past, unlike her MKX stance. *Jacqui is the first character to acknowledge the Mortal Kombat Wikia. With her quote: "is there a wiki or something?" References de:Jacqui Briggs es:Jacqueline Briggs pt:Jacqui Briggs ru:Джэки Бриггс Category:Female Characters Category:Earthrealm Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters Category:Special Forces Members Category:Mortal Kombat X Story Mode Characters Category:Humans Category:Mortal Kombat X Comic Characters Category:Mortal Kombat 11 Characters Category:Mortal Kombat 11 Story Mode Characters